The King of Fighters (franquia)
right|250px The King of Fighters (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ Za Kingu obu Faitāzu), oficialmente abreviado como KOF, é a franquia de jogos de luta mais destacada da SNK Playmore (Antiga SNK), e atual carro-chefe da empresa. Fazendo uso do estilo Crossover, ela é famosa pelo seu grande elenco de personagens e o inovador sistema de "Time", com personagens originais e famosos de outros jogos da SNK. A série foi originalmente desenvolvido para a série de sistemas vídeo games da SNK: Neo Geo, que continuaria até que a SNK aposentou o Neo Geo completamente em 2004. Para os próximos jogos, o Atomiswave seria usado, e mais tarde o Taito Type X2. Além disso, as os jogos de Arcade e outras versões originais foram portados para vários consoles, como o próprio Neo Geo Pocket da SNK, o Game Boy e Game Boy Advance, o Sega Saturn e Dreamcast, a série de consoles PlayStation e Xbox, e até mesmo o N-Gage, entre outros. O último jogo "principal" da série, The King of Fighters XIII, foi lançado originalmente para os arcades em 14 de julho de 2010. Portado para o PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 em 1 de Dezembro de 2011 no Japão, 22 de Novembro de 2011 na América do Norte e 25 de Novembro de 2011 na Europa. Há também uma atualização para a versão arcade com base nas alterações feitas nos ports do console (The King of Fighters XIII Climax), assim como um port para PC. Visão Geral O primeiro jogo da série, The King of Fighters '94, foi lançado pela SNK em 1994. O jogo foi projetado para ser um Crossover de personagens de vários títulos de arcade da empresa, em especial Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Ikari Warriors, e Psycho Soldier. O sucesso do jogos liderando os números de venda da SNK, levou a empresa a lançar jogos anuais da série numerando elas pelo ano. Com jogos lançados a cada ano, cada nova versão destinava-se a ser um "update"; Mas SNK fez de forma diferente, fazendo com que cada ano ser único, com novas regras e uma constante mudança no elenco de personagem até os dias de hoje. Em 2004, a SNK abandonou lançamentos anuais da série e seus futuros jogos passaram a ser numerados de forma mais tradicional: o primeiro jogo da série principal lançada com tal método era The King of Fighters XI. Em 2004 o futuro da franquia era incerto, com a SNK pretendendo atualizar de vez os Sprites da franquia ou migrar para o 3D, para ganhar tempo na produção dos novos Sprites para o próximo jogo a SNK então produziu a primeira fracção em 3D da série, KOF: Maximum Impact. O jogo e suas duas sequências usam uma história alternativa para seus personagens e cenários dos jogos anteriores da série, mais inclinado para a série baseada em South Town como FF e AoF. O produtor da série Maximum Impact, Falcoon, afirmou que os jogos Maximum Impact está em um diferente cânone da série original da franquia. A série acabou não sendo bem aceita pelos jogadores e teve seu cancelamento antes da história ser encerrada, com a SNK voltando com o jogos principais usando Sprites 2D mas completamente remodelados em The King of Fighters XII. O torneio King of Fighters, o homónimo desta série, na verdade, teve origem em Fatal Fury, um clássico jogo de luta da SNK que antecedeu a série KOF. O Art of Fighting mais tarde foi centrado em torno de um acontecimento anterior, uma espécie de prequel, mostrando o típico patrocinador do torneio, Geese Howard, em uma aparência mais jovem. Os jogos The King of Fighters tiveram uma série de vilões como Final Boss individuais. O primeiro deles foi Rugal Bernstein em 94 que tinha uma tendência para submergir seus inimigos derrotados no metal líquido, transformando-os em troféus terríveis para comemorar suas vitórias. Durante a saga Orochi, Orochi é introduzido como uma força sinistra de tempos antigos em vingança contra aqueles que o aprisionou e foi auxiliado por seus quatro mensageiros. Em jogos mais tarde, teriamos a saga NESTS, se tratando de uma organização misteriosa chamada NESTS que tentam sequestrar e conseguem fazer clonagem do antigo protagonista Kyo Kusanagi na esperança de usar seu poder para dominar o mundo. O líder da NESTS, que se chamava Igniz, esperava acumular energia suficiente para se tornar um deus. A terceira saga chamada saga Tales of Ash, traz outro grupo de vilões chamados Those from the Past, liderados por Saiki, que almeja acordar Orochi e reunir energia de lutadores para reativar o Portal do Tempo, e mudar a história, erradicando os seus inimigos antes que se tornem uma ameaça adequada. A antiga SNK produziu os jogos até The King of Fighters 2000, após a falência a franquia caiu nas mãos da empresa coreana Eolith que produziu The King of Fighters 2001 e 2002 causando uma brusca queda de qualidade na franquia e afetando negativamente a reta final da saga NESTS. A partir de The King of Fighters 2003 a franquia voltou para sua antiga empresa, agora renovada, SNK Playmore. A fim de preservar a imagem de seus personagens, SNK deixou de envelhecer eles desde The King of Fighters '95 e eles permaneceram com as mesmas idades, desde então. Isto significa que personagens introduzidos em The King of Fighters '94 acabaram envelhecendo em apenas um ano na série. Para manter-se fiel a este tema, personagens mais recentes seguintes deste ano também mantem a mesma idade que eles têm quando introduzido. Existem algumas concessões à idade e ao passar do tempo, tais como Terry mudar sua roupa para a versão Garou, ou Kyo já não estar na escola desde 1998. As Idades deixaram de ser listadas oficialmente desde KOF XI e KOF XIII. Por consequência da grande fama da franquia, a SNK colocou diversas franquias da empresa em hiatos indefinidos, como Fatal Fury, a favor da empresa manter foco somente em The King of Fighters. Poucas franquias diferentes continuaram a ser produzidas como Metal Slug e Samurai Shodown. A franquia funciona da seguinte maneira: Normalmente são três jogos com história dentro de uma saga e um quarto jogo comemorativo após o fim da história da saga. Esse jogo comemorativo é chamado de "Dream Match", um jogo completamente independente da história onde contem praticamente todo o elenco da saga + um trio popular da saga anterior (Chris, Yashiro e Shermie da Saga Orochi, por exemplo) além de Rugal Bernstein como Final Boss. Em algumas situações especificas, a saga pode ter 5 jogos, 4 com história + 1 Dream Match. Isso aconteceu na saga Orochi porque '94 muitas vezes não é contado como parte da Saga (Pois ela pode ser classificada como "Saga Rugal", mesmo sendo um jogo) portanto a saga costuma ser contada a partir do '95. Já na saga Ash isso ocorreu devido a um lançamento prematuro do jogo The King of Fighters XII. Jogos Os Remakes estão listados logo abaixo dos originais e os Dream Matchs estão em Itálico. Saga Orochi * The King of Fighters '94 ** The King of Fighters '94: Rebout * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters '98 ** The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match Saga NESTS * The King of Fighters '99 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters 2002 ** The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Saga Tales of Ash * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters XI * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII Spin-Offs * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters Neowave Saga EX * The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood * The King of Fighters EX2 Saga Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation "A" Crossovers * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Outros * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash * SVC: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition * SVC: Card Fighters DS * Days of Memories 〜Boku to Kanojo no Atsui Natsu * Days of Memories 2 ~Boku no Ichiban Taisetsu na Kimi e~ * Days of Memories ~Ōedo Ren'ai Emaki~ * Days of Memories ~Kare to Watashi no Atsui Natsu~ * Days of Memories ~Koi wa Good Job!~ * Days of Memories ~Junpaku no Tenshitachi~ * Days of Memories ~Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi~ * Days of Memories ~Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!~ * Days of Memories ~Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu~ * The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise * KOF Sky Stage ** Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * The King of Fighters Online * World The King of Fighters' World * The King of Fighters (mobile) * The King of Fighters M2 * The King of Fighters Volleyball * KOF Gals Mahjong * The King of Reversi * The King of Millionare * The King of Fighters Mahjong * KOF Kentei Mezase Cult Quiz Ou! * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai * The King of Fighters Battle Festa * The King of Fighters (pachinko) * The King of Fighters 2 (pachinko) * Maximum Impact (pachinko) * The King of Fighters III (pachinko) * The King of Fighters-i * The King of Fighters Android * The Rhythm of Fighters Série-irmã * Fatal Fury * Art of Fighting * Ikari Warriors * Psycho Soldier * Metal Slug * Samurai Shodown Outras Mídias Animações e Filmes * The King of Fighters: Another Day * King of Fighters (filme) Mangás e Comics * The King of Fighters '94 (manga) * The King of Fighters '94 Gaiden * The King of Fighters '96 G * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters: Zillion * The King of Fighters RX * The King of Fighters 03: Xenon Zero CD Dramas * The King of Fighters '94 (Dengeki) * The King of Fighters '96 (drama) * The King of Fighters '97 - Collision Chapter * The King of Fighters '97 - Destiny Chapter * The King of Fighters '98 (drama) * The King of Fighters '99 (drama) * The King of Fighters 2000 (drama) * The King of Fighters - The Best Selected Characters * The Sun and The Moon ~ Prologue * KOF: Mid Summer Struggle Características, Tradições e Tendências da Franquia As características abaixo usam como base apenas os jogos principais: * O protagonista de cada saga sempre é um usuário de chama, talvez mudando apenas a cor da chama. ** Kyo Kusanagi e K' usam chamas vermelhas normais. ** Ash Crimson usa chamas verdes. * O "Rival" sempre é apresentado no segundo jogo da saga. ** Iori Yagami em KOF '95, segundo jogo onde Kyo é protagonista. ** Kula Diamond em KOF 2000, segundo jogo da Saga NESTS. ** Elisabeth Blanctorche em KOF XI, segundo jogo da Saga Tales of Ash. * Cada saga da franquia tradicionalmente lança um Dream Match após o final da história, normalmente após o 3º ou 4º jogo. ** O Final Boss sempre é Rugal Bernstein. ** Os Dream Matches podem possuir um trio popular da saga anterior. *** Orochi Team (Orochi Chris, Orochi Yashiro e Orochi Shermie) da Saga Orochi aparecem no Dream Match da Saga NESTS (2002). * Kyo Kusanagi muda de roupa a cada saga. * Athena Asamiya muda de roupa a cada jogo. Links Externos * 10th anniversary site hub * 15th anniversary site hub Categoria:The King of Fighters